Dearest Naruto
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Hinata's time has come to confess it all, but will her shyness and low self esteem get the best of her? What's this about a scroll? Please R & R! No flames! NaruHina fic! :DDDD


_**Dearest Naruto**_

_**A/N: Nel: OHAYO EVERYONE! It's nice to see you again! It's been awhile since I've been updating, however I will not let laziness stop me!**_

_**Kaguya: You Baka… you haven't been updating… it's been me and Hana updating… she has this story obviously… *Rolls eyes***_

_**Nel: Shut up! (Glares)**_

_**Hana: O-Ohayo everyone! I'm here to introduce my newest fic! It's small and fluffy, b-but this is my first NaruHina fic…. I-I love the p-pair. But enough of m-my babbling onward with the story ne?**_

_**Kaguya: Finally. *Flips raven colored hair over shoulder***_

_**Hana: G-Gomenosai. –Rubs fingers together nervously-**_

_**Nel: Eh, don't worry about it Hana-Chan! Go ahead! (Places comforting hand on Hana's shoulder)**_

_**Hana: A-Arigatou.**_

_**For those who don't know…**_

_**Hana Elrich-Alphonse Elrich**_

_**Nelliel Kuchiki- Byakuya Kuchiki**_

_**Kaguya Uchiha- Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER NOR IT'S CHARACTERS! ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS! I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

_**-Dearest Naruto,**_

_**I am writing this to you because I know I will never be able to face you in person… I'm afraid, afraid of what you'll think of me after I confess something to you.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki I love you. I love your bravery. The way you don't care what people think of you. I love the way you care deeply for your teammates….**_

_**I've admired you since academy days, but I was always too shy to actually talk to you… and when I did I was so nervous. But you probably don't like that… since you're a very outgoing person…**_

_**Naruto you made me stronger whether you realize it or not. Your strength was enough for the both of us… your strength made me stronger, braver. Thank you Naruto… thank you. Ashiteru.**_

_**-Hinata Hyuuga **_

Hinata sighed and wrapped up the scroll, she tied a lavender string around the middle of it to secure it. She slipped the small scroll into her pouch and stood; exited her home and headed over to Ichiraku's.

Hinata entered the ramen bar. A familiar blush crept into her pale cheeks. "OHAYO HINATA-CHAN!" The sun-kissed haired ninja shouted out. Hinata gave a small wave; he smiled and grabbed her hand making her collapse into a stool right next to him.

"Oii! Teuchi please make some more ramen! Oh! And some shrimp ramen for Hinata-Chan!" He shouts to the owner.

Hinata looked at Naruto shocked that he knew her favorite type of ramen. "So Hinata-Chan, how'd your mission go?" Naruto asked while slipping more ramen into his mouth and looking at her.

"I-I… i-it went, w-well… I mean K-Kiba-Kun and S-Shino-Kun d-did most of the fighting…" Hinata stuttered out her eyes casted downwards.

"Yeah! But I bet you used your cool Byakugan to spot the enemies hmmm? Man that's cool! I wish I had a Kekkai Genkai…" Naruto states.

Hinata blushed, "Thank you."

"Here you are…" Teuchi stated while placing two bowls of ramen in front of Naruto and one bowl of shrimp ramen in front of Hinata. "A-Arigatou…"

Hinata slowly eats her food while Naruto describes his recent mission with Sai and Sakura.

"Aweh! Hinata-Chan I wish you could've been there!" Naruto sighs out.

_He wanted me there? _She thought.

"Oii! Hinata-Chan what's wrong? Why are you all red?!" She shakes her head and smiles. Naruto finishes all his ramen and sets it on the counter smiling like a madman. Hinata finishes hers and sets her bowl down as well.

"Arigatou Teuchi! See ya tomorrow!"

Hinata bowed her head to the owner and exited the stand with Naruto. "C'mon Hinata-Chan! Let's take a walk in the park! Sakura-Chan said the cherry blossoms trees are blooming beautifully this spring!" He grabs her hand causing her to blush.

* * *

"Hinata-Chan! Here!" Naruto shouts, Hinata looks up only to be bombarded with a small messy bouquet of picked flowers.

"For m-m-me?"

"Hai! Why wouldn't it be?" Naruto questioned.

"W-Why… I mean you should g-give them to Sakura-Sama…"

"Why would I do that? I want to give them to you…" Naruto states confused. He puts the flowers in her arms, causing her to blush.

"Hey Hinata-Chan… can I ask you a question? I've been meaning to ask it for quite a while…" Naruto confesses.

"Y-Yes?"She replies while her heart pounded.

"Why do you stutter?"

"S-Stutter?"

"Hai, you just don't seem like the type…"

"I-I don't know really…"

"I think you shouldn't… because-" _I knew it… he hates girls like me. _She thinks.

"Because you have a beautiful voice… and you should be confident around me! It's not like I'm going to get mad at something you say!" Naruto says nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata's eyes widened, she blushed brightly. _He likes the sound of my voice? Confident? Around him?_

Hinata backs up slowly, Naruto is confused at this action, he steps forward towards her causing the Hyuuga heiress to back up more.

"Hey what's wrong I-"

Hinata's eyes widened, she saw him fall forward towards her; he tripped on a rock in his path. He grabbed onto Hinata's arms for balance, but Hinata blushed and lost her balance as well. Naruto with his quick ninja speed spun them around, so he landed with his back to the ground while Hinata fell on top of him safely.

* * *

"O-Oh! Hinata-Chan! Gomenosai! I didn't see-" His eyes widened, his hands were placed in a very awkward position at the moment. Hinata blushed the darkest shade of red yet as she felt Naruto's hands on her breasts.

"G-Gomenosai…" He murmured while blushing furiously, she got off him and backed up.

"I-I have to go now… J-Ja Ne!" With that Hinata ran to her home, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto on the ground.

Naruto sighed and slowly stood up. He was about to head home when he felt something on his foot; he looked down and saw a scroll on the floor. He picked it up and opened it, slowly he began to read.

_**-Dearest Naruto,**_

_**I am writing this to you because I know I will never be able to face you in person… I'm afraid, afraid of what you'll think of me after I confess something to you.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki I love you. I love your bravery. The way you don't care what people think of you. I love the way you care deeply for your teammates….**_

_**I've admired you since academy days, but I was always too shy to actually talk to you… and when I did I was so nervous. But you probably don't like that… since you're a very outgoing person…**_

_**Naruto you made me stronger whether you realize it or not. Your strength was enough for the both of us… your strength made me stronger, braver. Thank you Naruto… thank you. Ashiteru.**_

_**-Hinata Hyuuga **_

Naruto sat back in the park's bench, shocked. He couldn't believe it. Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga loved him. Loved him! He was so happy that another human being as beautiful and kind like Hinata loved him. Let alone love him for who he was, what he was.

He had to see her! He had to tell her he felt the same way! Naruto got up and sped away to the Hyuuga heiress's house.

* * *

"Hinata-Chan! Hinata-Chan! HINATA!" Naruto shouted while banging on her door. Soon he heard the door slide open, and out stepped a very confused Hinata.

"N-Naruto-Kun w-what are-"

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips mold against her own. It took her a few minutes for her mind to work again, Naruto her crush, was kissing her!  
Hinata turned a shade of red and fainted. Naruto smiled and picked her up bridal style. About an hour later Hinata awakened. In front of her was a steaming bowl of shrimp ramen.

Was she dreaming of Naruto? Did that really happen? "Hinata-Chan! You're awake!" A certain loud-mouthed cried out. Hinata looked to her right and saw Naruto coming towards her, her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Hinata-Chan I-I got your letter." Naruto confesses while reaching into his pouch.

"L-Letter?"

"Hai." He hands her the scroll. Hinata shakily takes it; she remembered writing this for him. _Oh no! He probably thinks I'm a stalker now! _

"N-Naruto-Kun I-"

"Thank you." He quietly says.

"H-Huh?"

"No one's ever thought of me in that way… ever. I'm flattered really." Naruto confesses.

He reaches over and pulls Hinata into a warm embrace, her eyes soften and to Naruto's surprise she hugged him back, he gently stroked her hair.

"Ashiteru Hinata." A few tears spilled out of Naruto's eyes as he said this; tightening his grip on the Kunoichi.

"Ashiteru Naruto-Kun…" She states without stuttering, the two inched towards each other, Naruto took her face into his hands, he looked her in the eyes and smiled softly before kissing her passionately. The fiery passion that was built up inside the both of them for so long was finally released.

Naruto released her lips to catch some air, both their hearts were pounding. "Hinata-Chan w-will y-you be my girlfriend?"

"Hai, Naruto-Kun."  
"YES!" Naruto whooped, causing Hinata to jump. He smiles apologetically and kisses her nose. He helps her stand up.

"Let's celebrate with Ichiraku's ramen!"

"Hai." Comes Hinata's reply. The two exit her home and head to Ichiraku's to start the beginning of their future.


End file.
